the_candymakersfandomcom-20200213-history
Philip Ransford III
"It's like Bach said: it's easy to play any musical instrument. All you have to do is touch the right key at the right time and the instrument will play itself." –Philip bragging about his musical talent to Logan, Daisy, and Miles in The Candymakers Philip Ransford III is one of the four main characters from Wendy ass's award-winning novel, The Candymakers. The Candymakers At first, Philip joins the contest to get revenge on the factory for banning him. At a picnic, young Logan and Philip meet. Philip accidentally throws his toy truck into the chocolate fountain. Logan reaches in to retrieve it. The chocolate later burned and scarred Logan for life. After that, Philip's father told Philip that they had been banned from the factory. They really hadn't been banned, but his father made this story up. His reason to win the candy making contest changes, though, when his father hires a girl to steal the Candymaker's secret recipe, but promises not to buy the factory if Philip wins the contest. Philip is obsessed with music, and keeps a notebook that has a concerto in it. With the help of the other contestants, Logan, Daisy, and Miles O'Leary, Philip invents the Harmonicandy .The Harmonicandy is made of weed, and plays notes like a harmonica. The book ends with Philip winning the candy-making competition and saving the factory. He marries daisy and steals logans wife forever Logan then tries to get revenge and kills philip Appearance Philip is described to wear a formal blue suit in the book. Also, Philip is described to carry a suitcase around the factory. His eye color is unknown, but Philip is also said to have neat curly brown hair and freckles that are not always noticeable. He is later described to look good when he smiled. In book two it makes reference to his "clammy, black skin". Personality Philip is an asshole who nobody likes. But he changes his ways and becomes friendlier, and loves candy and music. Family Philip Ransford II Philip doesn't have the best relationship with his father. By the end of The Candymakers, their relationship improved as he kept his promise and canceled his plan to take over the Life Is Sweet candy factory and he didn't object to Philip's passion of music. Karen Rickman Ransford Philip's mother died of cancer when he was little, but she loved Philip very much. She believed that her sons should learn about art and music and about being grateful for what they have, not just how to compete and make money. Andrew Ransford Andrew is Philip's older brother. He is currently attending college. He also gave Philip his notebook. Friends Logan Sweet When they were both five years of age, Philip wanted to be Logan's friend. He saw that Logan really wanted his toy truck and he obliged, tossing the truck over to Logan. However, Logan missed and the truck landed in the chocolate vat. This led to the Candymaker not allowing any more tours to take place. At the start, Philip felt resentful towards Logan as he had let his father drag Phillip's father out of the doors. However, by the end of the book, they had become good friends and Logan had even written Philip a note not to feel overly guilty over the truck-tossing fiasco. Daisy Carpenter He had thought that she was very pretty, stating the (unknown, yet plausible) fact that he might have a crush on the girl. They tend to argue a lot, too. More or less before they became friends. Miles O'Leary Not said to be Philip's friend, but later hints at the end of the book that they really are friends. Phillip described him to be annoying the beginning of the book, but soon he becomes less of a nuisance to him by the end of the book. Reggie Reggie is Philip's father's longtime driver/bodyguard/assistant, and he is the first person to find out Philip's musical talent. Etymology Philip comes from the Greek name Φιλιππος (Philippos) which means "friend of horses", composed of the elements φιλος (philos) "friend, lover" and ‘ιππος(hippos) "horse". This was the name of five kings of Macedon, including Philip II, the father of Alexander the Great. The name appears in the New Testament belonging to two people who are regarded as saints. First, one of the twelve apostles, and second, an early figure in the Christian church known as Philip the Deacon.This name was initially more common among Eastern Christians, though it came to the West by the Middle Ages. It was borne by six kings of France and five kings of Spain. It was regularly used in England during the Middle Ages, although the Spanish king Philip II, who attempted an invasion of England, helped make it less common by the 17th century. It was revived in the English-speaking world in the 19th century.http://www.behindthename.com/name/philip 'Ransford '''is a surname originate from Old English, meaning "raven's ford" or "one who came from Ravensford".http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/1/Ransford Quotes "''Thought Number One: she's very pretty. Thought Number Two: she hates me already. Thought Number three: same as number one. Thought Number Four: the more people dislike you, the more they stay away from you and the more you can get away with." –Philip's thoughts upon meeting DaisyThe Candymakers, Part Four, Chapter One, page 262 "I refuse to feel guilty about lying when you were lying, too. And first, I might add." –Philip to DaisyThe Candymakers, Part Five, Chapter Seven, page 421 Trivia Philip is related to the first violinist in the National Symphony Orchestra. Philip meets a cat named Aurora that barks like a dog and takes a liking to her in Book 2 of the Candymakers Refrences Category:Browse